


Rollercoaster of doom and cute apple kisses

by celi_reaper



Series: celi´s Haikyuu Rarepair stories [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Nicknames, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, There´s nothing for this fanfiction so I made something, Tickle Fights, and if not it will be the biggest sin i have ever commited, bet on it I will mention Teru´s tongue piercing, chaos trio, i´m terrible at writing, omg teru and his nicknames, only a bit though, they are going to an amusement park, they are having fun, yama never screams he only shouts in glee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celi_reaper/pseuds/celi_reaper
Summary: Idk what I´m doing but this is basically a Teruyamaken (Terushima x Yamaguchi x Kenma) fanficThey are basically going to an amusement park it´s gonna be fun ^^Also I need more Teruyamaken stuff ...... so pls help me let this ship(canoo) sail/float
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Terushima Yuuji, Kozume Kenma/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kozume Kenma/Yamaguchi Tadashi/Terushima Yuuji, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: celi´s Haikyuu Rarepair stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911712
Kudos: 28





	Rollercoaster of doom and cute apple kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This will be 2 parts most likely
> 
> and I´m sorry if they are too oc  
> I´m not that good in writing but I´ll try my best
> 
> Hope you´ll enjoy

Kenma placed his head on his freckled boyfriend´s lap, staring at the display of his game, as his second (+ very loud ) boyfriend stormed into the room, obviously excited about something.  
Yamaguchi giggled at that sight, continuing to pet Kenma´s head. 

The blonde glanced up from his game, to see Terushima bouncing happily around, while waving some tickets in front of their faces. Kenma gave the papers in front of him a quick stare, before identifying them as tickets for the amusement park. 

Terushima threw the cards to Kenma, which landed on his head, while Terushima started hugging Yama from the back and giving both of them a kiss on their heads, before nuzzling his head into Yama´s neck. 

It didn’t take long until the green haired boy shrieked out of surprise and started to giggle, as Terushima had began to tickle the younger one.  
Kenma used this moment to pick himself up from the ground grabbing the tickets along and gazing at his partners, who were still in their tickle war, which Yama was obviously loosing.

After a few minutes Kenma decided to draw back their attention with a cough, to which both stopped immediately (to Yamaguchi´s favour). The cat eyed boy looked towards them as he raised his hand with the tickets and asked “So, for what are these now for?” 

It seemed like both of the others just remembered again the existence of the tickets and stared back at the city boy. 

“They’re tickets for the amusement park, which is close by” Yama stated the obvious and Terushima just nodded while adding “Yeah and we are going there tomorrow and stay there from the morning till the afternoon. It´s gonna be an adventure full of fun for both you Kitty and Freckles here”

A slight blush spread on Kenma´s cheek from the nickname and it seemed he wasn´t the only one flustered from the nicknames, to which Terushima just grinned proudly.  
“Well, back to the tickets” Kenma calmed himself back down “Is there actually a reason we are going to the fair”.

Yama was still pink in the face but clearly was steady enough to answer without stuttering his words, as he replied”Not really, but we thought it would be a nice thing to do for us three instead of just hanging around inside also it´ll definitely be fun, plus maybe we´ll see Yuuji scream on one of the rides there”.

“Hey, Yams that´s not really cute I won´t scream on any of the rides it will be more you two will scream and cling on me for lives sake”

“As if, Yama seems like the one who wouldn´t scream on such ride and rather shout in joy and forget it I won´t scream. So the one left to scream is you” Kenma joined the teasing.

The rest of the afternoon they continued teasing each other, while also discussing what to take to the amusement park and what´ll they do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for staying till here
> 
> I´d appreciate if you would give me some kind of critisism and maybe a kudo
> 
> Well next part will hopefully be out soon (if I don´t procrastinate that much)  
> See ya next time  
> Lads, gurls and non-binary volks


End file.
